


HisoChrolloPika

by Majestic_F_Eagle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, The Phantom Troupe, kurta, struggle for dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_F_Eagle/pseuds/Majestic_F_Eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during and after Kurapika and Hisoka meet in the abandoned amusement park in Yorknew City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HisoChrolloPika

“Will you accept my deal or not?” Hisoka asked him with a knowing smirk on his face. Kurapika scowled at Hisoka while going over the terms of the contract. He would help him completely destroy the Phantom Troupe, one member at a time, as long as he was the one who got to fight and kill the boss, Chrollo Lucifer. It was a fair deal, but the one proposing it was not one to be easily trusted.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Kurapika asked.

Hisoka stared at him with amusement glinting in his eyes before saying… “Put your Judgement Chain on me,” Hisoka suggested. Kurapika’s Judgement Chain was a skill he had picked while doing Nen training before the Uvogin fight. It was a Specialist skill, as well as a Manipulator and Conjurer. It allowed him to control his enemies’ actions for long periods of time by restricting their speech and even, thoughts with a literal Nen chain around their heart. If the enemy disobeyed orders, the chain would automatically tighten around their heart, killing them instantly. He’d done it multiple times before, even to himself.

“Of course,” he responded and conjured up his chain with his aura. Then he threw it directly at Hisoka’s chest, where it was sure to meet his heart. Hisoka made a small groaning noise at the sharp pain of the chain traveling through him and wrapping around his organ, but did not make any movements otherwise. A sweatdrop trailed down the side of his face. It was stronger than he thought. Once Kurapika was done, he powered down. “All right, now for my conditions. You must obey every one of these or you will die. First, you have to stay true to your word. ALL OF IT.” Hisoka nodded.

“I planned to do that anyway.”

Kurapika ignored his comment and continued. “Second, you must not use your powers on any of my friends. That includes Leorio, Killua, Gon…”

“But what if he wishes to fight me? He seems to be getting stronger.”

“No fighting without my permission,” he stated. “Third, keep your hands to yourself. I’m serious, Hisoka. If you touch me, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Hisoka smiled at him. “Well that’s no fun at all.”

“I don’t care! Don’t do it to my friends either. Keep your creepy, pedophillic hands and eyes away.” Kurapika’s eyes flared bright scarlet when he said this and then it died down, as quickly as it came. “Fourth, we meet where I say. I really do not care where you go as long as you come back. Then...do not tell anyone about this. Alright, that’s it.”

Hisoka relaxed and put his hands on his hips. “Well those were a lot of conditions. But, I can’t say I didn’t expect it from you.”

“Really, you’re going to mock me right after I basically just placed a death sentence on you?” Kurapika asked stupendously. He shook his head and turned his back on Hisoka, walking back to the hotel from the abandoned park that Kurapika chose. “Whatever, just meet me in a week in Zaban City. I believe you know where that is.” Hisoka did not give a response and Kurapika didn’t expect one. He felt a sense of excitement since he had found another method to eradicating the Troupe. But he also felt a sense of foreboding, knowing that this arrangement was very risky and could somehow end up going gravely wrong. Hisoka watched the Kurta clan survivor walk away and disappear into the distance. This will be fun, the older man thought happily and went his own way with no real destination in mind, just to look for something to pass the time before he saw his dear Kurapika again. He loved seeing the younger male’s eyes glow bright red, his way of always thinking and searching for different methods to get what he desired. It was what made Hisoka so fond of the young Kurta.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this gem hidden in the dusty archives of my Google Docs, I may continue updating this or maybe I'll focus on my other stories (unfinished oops).


End file.
